Lion in Sheeps' Clothing
by TheSepticSquid
Summary: Azurah was as beautiful as a button, she was a saint without the halo, and smarter than most geniuses. That is, until her untimely death. Cast down from the heavens, she landed on homely soil, catching the eyes of two of the most unlikely of men. What the men fail to realize, is they bit off more than they could chew. BassyXOCXWilliamXUndertaker
1. Prelude: My Funeral

"Twenty-five years ago, there was a little blonde-haired blue-eyed girl named Azurah Lila Stone. Azurah was a special girl with a remarkable outlook on life. She believed in the betterment of mankind and her only worry was her brother, Tobias, whom kept trying to catch her off guard to scare her. Azurah and Tobias worked on their father's farm, tending to the crops, and raising the livestock. The farm had horses, cows, pigs, ducklings. Azurah favored the horses. They, to her, appeared majestic with their mane blowing through the breeze. Her life on the farm was all she could ever ask for, but often wondered what else was out there. She dreamed of going to Paris, the city of love. Maybe even try her footing in ballet. She thought of Spain and energy flowed through her while pondering of running with the bulls. She was amazed of Italy. Mostly because she wondered how pasta came in the shapes they made."

"As time went by, she thought of going to college. She wanted to be a doctor to help the sick. When her family couldn't readily afford it, she simply smiled and said, "That's okay Papa. When you and Mama become older and you need help with your lives, I will be there. With a diploma or not. I do not need parchment to help someone." She studied medicine and caregiving. She taught herself to become a doctor. She treated the village for free with her own knowledge because the village at the time was so poor they could not afford one. Azurah worked part time at the shop to make raise the money for medicines and equipment, saving her just enough money to get by, and never asked the village for payment; however, if they insisted, she gave the money to her family. She was truly a kind hearted and selfless soul."

"We pray to the lord to provide her with safe guidance to the heavens, so that she finds her way home. Let us pray that the man who killed her be found and brought to justice for disposing one of the Lords most delicate flowers."

"Now we lay her down to rest under the tree in which she played. Azurah worked so hard in this life, it is time she found peace. She will be greatly missed. My condolences go to the family. Though Azurah is no longer with us in our physical world, she will always be in our hearts, and guiding us from the heavens. Amen," the father finished the eulogy to the heart shattered family.

"Amen," was the croaked reply.

The entire town turned out to pay their respects to this wonderful woman. Had it not been for her, the crippled would still be crippled and the sick be perished. This struck Azurahs' no longer beating heart. For the mass did not know Azurah was watching them from a chair in the back of the crowd. Azurah cried. Her heart broke watching her mother lean into her coffin, giving her one last kiss good bye. Her father not able to bare her untimely death, stood as far away as possible. Tobias was the one with her mother. Holding her. Being strong for her. One by one, the villagers said their final goodbyes. Azurahs' body was lowered into her tomb and was sealed inside.

"Are you ready to go now?" asked the undertaker.

"I have seen enough."


	2. Chapter 1: The Blue Lady

It was a breezy fall afternoon. Colored leaves fell from the trees landing astray on the under Ciels' feet. The sun warmed his skin. They were on their way to the Undertaker about a case. Apparently, a man is afraid he is being hunted by someone not so human. Accompanying Ciel was Sebastian, his loyal butler. They walked in silence as they made their way down the busy street. Sebastian noticed a man walk past him wearing glasses and slicked back hair.

"William. How good to see you again." Stated Sebastian lightly.

William kept his pace and called back to Sebastian," I apologize but I cannot stop for pleasantries. I'm in a rush."

"What is the hurry?" asked Ciel.

"It's classified." He stated.

"Classified? That sounds interesting." Teased Sabastian.

"Very." He said shortly.

"Help!" a cry was heard. "He stole my purse!"

Across the road a distressed woman could be seen pointing at a scruffy, dirty man running away, weaving in and out of the crowd. Sebastian was about to intervene when a woman in an elegant blue Victorian dress with a matching parasol made the corner. The woman appeared wide eyed at the giant of a man rushing towards her.

"I assume you have this?" said William lamely.

"Of course." She said with a cheeky smile and nod.

"Hey!" they heard the thief grunt. What appears to have happened is the lady snatched the purse back with her parasol and continued walking, as though nothing happened, before the man had time to realize. The man ran at her. He grabbed at the purse with pleading eyes," Please! I need this!" He tugged and tugged, but she wouldn't let go.

"I do believe this belongs to someone else." She said man let go of the purse. It was apparent he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"My daughter is sick. She needs medicine!" The man was getting a distasteful look from the crowd and bystanders began to intervene. They pushed him to the ground.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Such a low life!"

The distressed woman came through the crowd and the Blue Lady returned it.

"I am sorry. I was desperate." The man cried, pleading to the woman and the crowd. Azurah felt remorse for him..

"Well you should be sorry! Hmpf! You have some never stealing a poor defenseless womans' possessions rather than getting a job and work for a living!" Proclaimed the assaultie.

Disregaurding the cries of protest from the civilans, the Blue Lady spoke to him in a kind and pleasant manner. "What is your name?" she asked gazing down at the brute hunched over in at her feet.

"Eugene." He said defeatedly as he turned his head away in shame.

"Hello Eugene. My name is Azurah. What is your daughters name?" she smiled sympathetically and assisted the man off the ground.

Eugene was in disbelief. "Emily." He breathed.

"What is wrong with Emily?" she asked genuinely concerned, but spoke as if she was talking to an injured child.

"She is very sick. She has a fever. The doctors do not know what is wrong with her and if I can't get her fever down, she may die." He wept into his hands.

Azurahs heart broke. She couldn't stand stories like these. "Oh, you poor thing." She embraced the filthy man in a hug, who cried harder in her arms. "Everything will be alright."

"Not if I can't get her medicine." He snapped out of it and pulled out of the embrace. He was feeling as though he has disgraced himself enough by attempting to rob a woman, that he did not want to further that by appearing weak in a group of strangers.

Azurah reached for her clutch and picked out a crisp 50 pounds. "This should be more than enough for her medicine. Go down to Maggie's at the end of Lulling Ave. and buy her chicken soup. It is salty and should help with any infection in her throat if she has one. If not, it is still light in the stomach and will help her. Bring her to me in the morning. I am staying at the inn two blocks over. I will help you; however, I advise you stop trying to rob people. It looks bad on you."

Eugene dropped to his knees and began to kiss at her feet. "Thank you, ma'am! I am sorry. I will never do it again! You are a saint!"

Azurah picked him from the ground again and stated pointedly, "No, I am not. I just know what it is like to be on that side of the fence." She smiled weakly. "Use the rest of the money to clean up. You need to find a job to better support your daughter. Consider this a second chance." Azurah walked away without a second glance, leaving a group of bystanders in awe.

"I guess I was not needed." Said Sabastian turning to William who was still there watching the events unfold. Ciel thought is was different. He has never seen anyone do something like that before. Sabastian was curious and wanted to know more about her. Both mentally and physically. Azurah was perfect. She had long blonde hair that looked like the sun, doe-like blue eyes that resembled the clearest seas, small freckles plastered across her nose and cheeks, and a sturdy frame. Her body was not thin like most woman. Possibly from hard work she received a toned appearance. He could tell under that corset dress there was a luscious body underneath. Her large breast were moderately covered. Sabastian was willing to bet a soul that she had great legs under that dress.

Williams eyes were fixated on Azurah. He himself has never seen such a sight and was taken back by the stunning view. He only knew her name by file, not what she looked like. He felt attracted to her body and kindness, but she is a case so to him ogling was pointless. He had a blank look upon his face as to not show he was engulfed in his thoughts.

"See something you like William?" teased Ciel. William signed, annoyed.

"That is my classified." He sighed while adjusting his glasses. "She is dead."

"What do you mean?" asked Ciel. This had him stumped. Azurah was walking away from the scene with a humble smile painted her face with her parasol shading her from the sun. Dead doesn't look very dead.

"She was murdered. A man by the name of Toni Talamini pierced her heart when she failed to save his dying sons life. I have reason to believe the Undertaker let her live after her body was laid to rest. Her soul entered her body, but her body never reset. She is a walking contradiction. Azurah needs to be laid to rest."

"How do you kill something that is already dead?" questioned Ciel.

"First I need to know how she was made." Said William.

"Sabastian." Qued Ciel.

"Yes, master?" Sabastian bowed to his level.

"Invite her over for dinner. I would like to see if she holds part in our case." Ciel stared at the woman as she turned the corner to the Undertakers parlor.


	3. Chapter 2: The Invitation

It was a satisfying fall afternoon and relatively quiet at the parlor. I worked here to help my new friend, The Undertaker, with autopsies, embalming, and cleansing the bodies to be made presentable before being displayed to their families. Today I was assisting with a Jane Doe. She was located deceased in an alley way off the main road. By the looks of it, I'd wager she was a woman of the night that got too caught up in a bad client. Small red blotches upon her face indicate that she had been deprived of air. A sizable knot on her temple suggested a thin, blunt object laid rest there with quite a lot of force. Something comparable to a rolling pin or small piping. Judging by the coagulation, I believe she has been dead for several hours now. After removing her clothing for a further review, I noticed she was also ill. She had small blisters all over her genitals. This is a common thing. What a shame. That is the exact reason why I could never allow myself to prostitute.

"Dr. Stone." Came the Undertakers voice. His voice is weird and makes me smile. "What do you think?"

"Well, it is obviously a homicide, but doing things like this always makes me wonder, why? What was his motive?" I said intrigued. I was tempted to run my hands through my hair for a brief moment, until I realized I have been touching a corpse. I removed the gloves and disposed of them in the bin. The Undertaker laughed. "The cookies Dr. Stone."

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at the plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I am sorry darling, but I've had no appetite since earlier," I stated. "It crushed me to see a man steal just to save his daughter from illness. More so, no one opting to help him. Some people have no heart."

"Like you?" the Undertaker purred as he walked behind me. Those two words put me off guard. I turned to face him and was about to let him know exactly how I felt. My finger pointed on his chest, my stance unmovable, my lips ready to lose venom unto him dare he say something to regret. Undertaker grabbed my finger and laughed. He lowered his head equal to mine," I can see that you do not need a heart, Dr. Stone." His warm breath on the nape of my cold neck sent chills down my spine. "You are too good for one those." He placed his hands on my shoulders to comfort me. He was so close. I felt my face on fire. I could see his handsome face under the mask of hair. If I had a heart, the poor bastard would be going into cardiac arrest.

"Now," he purred. "Will try a cookie?" This silly little line made me realize what was happening. I cocked back and smacked him with everything that I had.

"Excuse me, I am a lady!" I proclaimed while straightening my dress. The Undertaker was in fits, dying of laughter as his cheek began to form a single perfect rouge hand print. I huffed and turned away to walk outside where I knew I could catch a break. I sat in the wicker rocking chair, unpacked a cigarette, and a match. I puffed until my unhealthy habit finally lit. Being dead, you do not need to breathe, so It was the equivalent of trying to blow up a balloon full of holes. It was tricky, but I was still able to manage. Once I took the first puff, it was basic mechanics. After a few puffs, I leaned my head back on the chair, closed my eyes to avoid the blinding sunlight, and began rocking. The warmth of the sun felt amazing on my cold skin. It was so relaxing.

A shadow cast over the sun. I opened one eye to see what had come into view. He was tall, dark, and my word, so handsome. He was dressed in a very formal butler uniform that did him justice.

"Pardon me Madam." His voice was as smooth as velvet. "I do not mean to trouble you, but I am in need of assistance. I am looking for a woman by the name of Azurah Stone. I heard I might be able to find her here. Would you so happen to know of her where abouts?"

"Who is asking?" I asked boredly. His face never strayed from smiling, and despite my efforts, spoke onto me, not missing a beat.

"My master, Ciel Phantomhive. He has heard of a kindly doctor that has moved into the city and would like a chance to meet her." I paused for a moment and contemplated how anyone knew I was here. I had come here yesterday underneath the cloak of night, and the only interaction that I had with anyone was an hour prior with a thief. Either word travels quickly in these parts, or they were there and watched the whole scene. What would some high-end man want with someone like me? Is he gravely ill? I'm sure if he can afford a butler, he can afford a doctor. I wonder…are they onto me?

"Come for information on a case again have you?" grinned the Undertaker as he walked out of his parlor. "It will cost you." He cackled. I can only assume that he stood by me because of the sinful lines that were crossed not but a few days ago.

The butler's demeanor changed slightly to one of business. "I am attempting to find an Azurah Stone. I heard she was staying in these parts of town."

"Uh-uh-uh!" he tutted. "I require payment first." The Undertaker sang ending with a childlike grin.

"There will be no need for that. I am Azurah Stone," I sighed, a bored expression plastered onto my face. "Why does he want to see me." I was no longer going to humor formalities.

He hesitated. He was slightly taken back by the abruptness but smiled in the end. "That question you will have to ask the master himself. He would like to see you for dinner at his mansion." He presented a letter with a family seal binding the pages. This was going to be a fancy dinner I assumed.

A thought that crossed my mind was he knows my name, but I haven't got his.

"Excuse me, but I haven't heard your name." I said kindly.

"Forgive me my lady. I am Sebastian Michaelis." He said with a bow. "Should the master be expecting you tonight?" he asked raising an inquisitive brow. I looked back onto The Undertaker who was grinning from ear to ear, either not fazed by this or pretending as though this was not happening.

After a brief mental debate, I stood from my chair and I decided, "Of course."

"Very well then. I will be off to inform my master. You have a wonderful day Ms. Stone." Sebastian bowed and when he rose he was greeted by an extended hand. He looked at my hand as if he did not know what to do.

"Darling, where I am from, you shake hands. I am no one to bow to." I chuckled. Sebastian took my hand, but I think I unnerved him. See Papa always said you can tell a lot about a man just with how they shake hands. I think he knew I was sizing him up, so in return he kissed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Forgive me for being so forward, but I do not think you understand your own self-worth. Your beauty alone could bring a man to his knees."

"Oh, he is smooth" I thought. I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. Sebastian saw this and simply smirked before calling to The Undertaker, "Good day to you undertaker. I will be back soon" Not breaking eye contact.

Sebastian released my hand and turned to leave. I waved at him with a smile as he departed. When he was out of view I turned to the Undertaker. He was no longer grinning. Instead he wore a shit eating smirk. "They know."


	4. Chapter 3: Date with Death

"Undertaker… is this appropriate?" I blushed profusely as he tucked a dagger into my black garter.

"Maaaaybe." He sang while moving his head back and forth.

"I am beginning to feel as though you enjoy doing this!" I huffed.

"You're not stopping meeeeee!" He sang again but was greeted by a vicious slap.

"You are such a pervert!" I hollered.

He then proceeded to hug my legs and burry his face into my thighs. My face turned scarlet and I was paralyzed. I began to fill very hot. "Perverts do this!" I could hear him say, and then I felt him blow a raspberry, as a mother would do to her baby's stomach.

"This is highly undignified!" I voiced while bringing my leg upward to knee him in his jaw. The Undertaker cackled as his head hit the floor.

In the distance I could hear the horses of a carriage. No one travels at this time of the night, so it must be my ride. I huffed away from the still laughing Undertaker to peer through a blinded window. It was a rather nice carriage being driven by a tall blonde headed man. I watched him as he stepped down and began to walk to the parlor.

"This is going to be an interesting evening," I thought aloud. I could feel the warmth of the undertaker behind me. "Are you just going to stare at him, or actually go out. You are so indecisive." He teased.

"No one knows I am alive or what I am, but I do know that they know that I am an abomination." I said lowering my head. "Will you get in trouble Undertaker?" I looked up concerned.

His demeanor changed. "It would be worth it." He smiled and looked down onto me. I was able to see his face. He had a beautiful face under all that hair.

"If we make it out of this alive, I am giving you a haircut." I said laughing. Hard to believe I just knocked this man to the floor.

He looked taken back. "I see many things wrong with that sentence." He cackled, back to his normal behavior.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The Undertaker walked to the door and opened it to reveal the driver of the carriage. "They sent you tonight?" He asked.

Bard scratched the back of his head and smiled, "They still had preparing to do. I am looking for Dr. Stone. Is she here or at the inn? I stopped there first but I didn't know what room. Thought I would try here before going down that madness."

"Hehehehehe. You reeeeally want to know?" He grinned.

Bard sighed, "What is black and blue with white stripes?"

"I don't know Bard. What is black and blue with white stripes?" He grinned.

"The punch line of the joke." He grinned sheepishly. Undertakers grin fell. "What kind of joke is that?" he cackled.

"UGH! Is she here?" He groaned. "I am no good with jokes."

"I am here." I chuckled. I walked through the doorway to see Bard. "You need to have better lines than that my friend, if you want to get anything from the Undertaker." I laughed.

Bard looked frozen for a moment. His mouth agape staring at me. It wasn't until I cleared my throat he realized what he was doing. "My apologies ma'am." He bowed. "I am here to escort you to Lord Phantomhives' manor."

I walked to Bard and put a hand on his shoulder. "There is no need to bow. I am no better than you, nor anyone else." I extended my hand for a shake. He looked taken back but met me with a hand shake. I could tell he was a hard worker. Maybe harder than most. I could also tell he held back from a typical male handshake. This most likely means he is afraid to hurt my hands, showing compassion. I smiled. He seemed like a nice man. "It is a pleasure to meet you Bard. Shall we go?" I gestured to the carriage.

"Of course, miss." He rushed to the carriage side.

"Azurah. You have no need to call me miss, but I do give you respect for being such a gentleman." I smiled taking his hand to guide me into the carriage.

"Have her back my midnight! She is afraid of pumpkins!" called the cackling Undertaker.

"Huh?" Bard was dumbfounded.

"He is making a Cinderella joke. That once midnight strikes I will have no way home because my transport will have turned into a vegetable. By vegetable I mean that you may be too inebriated to drive." I glared at The Undertaker. Bard looked genuinely concerned for both me and the Undertaker. Possibly questioning our sanity or how I even understood his joke to begin with. Bard shook it off and closed my door. I felt the horses begin to move and looked out to the window to the Undertaker. His smile is gone. He looks very displeased.

"Here we are miss." Bard took my hand and assisted me out the carriage. Awaiting me by the mansion door was Mr. Michaelis with a pleasant smile on his face. Sebastian walked down the stairs and greeted me, "Good evening Ms. Stone. Was your journey up to standards?" He bowed.

"Unfortunately not." I looked at him seriously. Sebastian looked back at me with concern, his eyes wide. "You are all too formal." I chuckled. "You all need to relax." Sebastian stared at me strangely as I made my way up the stairs without waiting for them. However, I did wait for them by the door. I wasn't a very formal person, but I am not so rude as to allow myself into another's home without permission.

Bard opened the door for me and I was greeted by two more servants, a woman with pink hair and a young boy, whom bowed upon my arrival. All I could do at this point was give a defeated smirk. At the top of the stairs, a young boy came.

"Hello Dr. Stone. I am Ciel Phantomhive. Welcome to my manor." He looked at me with one eye. Wait. Were they on to me, or does this boy need an eye doctor? The unknowing is getting to me. I must know why I am here. A simple enough reason to not like formalities is: it is never straight down to the point.

"Greetings Lord Phantomhive." I extended my hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Ciel looked stumped but took my hand none the less. Though the oddity of it, he made no notion to correct me.

"Pleasure is mine. Would you join me in the dining room? I've had Sebastian make the finest dish from your home town." He turned to walk away.

They know who I am

What are they planning?

I hate Filet Oscar.

For those of you who do not know what Filet Oscar is, it is the best cut of steak, topped with crab and asparagus, then coated in Béarnaise sauce. I find all these are great things to use, but not together. I stared at my plate for a moment and decided to drink wine instead. I sipped my wine and by god, it was dry. I loathe dry wine, but I do not want to be rude, so I played it off.

"Lovely dinner tonight. I must thank your chef before I depart." I say as I begin to cut apart my steak.

"On the contrary, it was my butler Sebastian who prepared the meal." He stated serenely; however, he did not seem so pleased with the meal either. "There isn't much he cannot do."

I have been here for 20 minutes already. I am ready to know why I was called here. I sighed.

"Please forgive me. I am not much for formalities and small talk. While I do appreciate the kind and hospitable gestures, I am confused as to why I am actually here."

Ciel used a napkin to dab his mouth and set it aside. His formal manner dropped, and he glared at me form across the table. "Well if you want to get to the point, I guess ill share it with you. There is a man claiming he is being stalked by a dead woman. Then there is you, who died just days ago in a town miles from here, but moved into the town that he resides in. I am not blind to the fact that the Undertaker brought you back from the dead, but I need to know how and why." By the end of this sentence, there was a crowd in the dining hall. Sebastian, the pink maid, Bard, the young blonde boy, and a man that I have never met, with black, slicked back hair and glasses, all come into the room. If I had to put my finger on it, they were all here just in case things went south. Oh boy. This is going to be fun. I sighed.

"A woman can't drop formalities without having an army of men rushing into a room," I muttered while halfheartedly chuckling, sipping the extra dry wine.

"I do not know how he did it, or why he did it. Maybe you should ask him." I said with attitude. Before he could say anything, anger burned inside me like a fire on an old wooden house, "and if you are talking about Toni Talamini, well, that bastard is going to get what he deserves." I glared from across the table. Pure rage emitting from my being. This line sent waves of shocked faces from the opposite of the room. This beautiful woman. This saint. They couldn't believe it. "As for anything else, I am merely victim of circumstance. I did not ask for this. Do not judge me. I came forth on this earth to heal the sick, to save lives. Toni Talamini cut out MY HEART, BECAUSE I REFUSED TO WED!" I banged my fists on the table while standing to my feet. "WHEN HE COULDN'T HANDLE THE REJECTIOIN, HE KILLED HIS FIRST-BORN SON AND BLAMED ME!" My voice cracked from the pain of the memory. "He told the entire town that his son was sick, and I killed him via medical malpractice. The people of my town believed him, because I was a self-taught doctor. I could not afford to go to medical school. I had plenty of villagers "pay their respects" at my funeral. Most of them just wanted to look at the creature who so called killed an innocent child! When the Undertaker came to me he asked, what makes you think you are worthy to live? Do you know what I told him?….. nothing. I am nothing. I am no more of a something than any of you in this room. We live, we laugh, we die. I was robbed of that. Because of Toni I am no longer welcomed in my home town. I can't even see my family! Not even Tobias! Because of the Undertaker, I am forced to live every day lonely. So, 2 days ago, I decided if I am going to live forever, I might as well make it bloody fucking worth it! I would apologize for my rude behavior, but I wouldn't mean it; however I mean no ill will on any of you. I am living my death as I would have in life, but now I have a reason to stop trying so fucking hard."

I downed the rest of the glass of wine, stood up and began to escort myself out. "Good day."


	5. Chapter 4: Blood in the Water

After dinner at the Phantomhive's Mansion, I walked back to McGinty's Inn not waiting for a carriage. The Inn was fairly simple. Too rugged for city women, but I wasn't from the city, so I fit in just fine here. The walls were made of old brick and the floors were wooden. The tables that were normally filled with people lay barren tonight excepting the few drunkards whom were deciding who was going to be their lady of the night. They had an iron staircase off to the side of the bar that only paid patrons could sleep. As I walked up the staircase I glanced at myself in the reflection of the windows. It had starting raining. It appears I had just beat the weather, lightening was roaring in the distance. I walked straight through the doors of my room and collapsed on the bed. I thought of the events that let me here and, in the process, remembered the thief from earlier this morning. Should he have had a sick daughter, he will be here in the morning for her treatment. If he were to come, I had better be prepared. I rolled off the bed and fiddled with the back of my corset. Because I am from a small poor town, corsets were not in a huge demand. It was The Undertaker who showed me how to dress like a city woman. My typical doctor uniform was a pair of men's slacks with a long sleeved, button down black shirt. It was easier to maneuver and if I had to give a hand on the farm I could so without worrying if I would get my good clothes dirty. Corsets were completely new to me. Just when I thought I got the dress loose enough…..

"You might want to leave that on." I heard a voice in the room. I spun to the sound and when I did, my dress collapsed to the floor, leaving me in nothing but my slip; however, I did not let my nakedness deter me. I stood strong to the man before me. As it turns out, I have seen this man before. Earlier in the night at the Phantomhive's manor. Him, at the sight of me, turned his head to the ceiling out of respect for me.

"This is definitely an interesting night." He looked frustrated and hand a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Hmpf! Well I am not the one barging in on naked women!" I hollered and huffed.

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was not my intention to see you naked Dr. Stone. I am here on official business."

"I am no prostitute darling!" I seethed. "If you want to find entertainment for the night, I suggest you find your way out of my room, down the stairs, and ask for a woman named Matilda! She likes creepers like you!"

"For the last time, I am not here to get under your skirt! I need to talk about your role in this case!" He raised his voice and ended with a glare.

I sighed while bending to pick up my dress from the floor, "I told you everything at dinner tonight."

"I do not believe you told me everything." He walked closer to me.

"Stand down. You may not have the intentions of fondling me, but I am naked and vulnerable, so with due respect back away." I said sharply as I tossed my dress onto the bed and walked away to the corner of the room. There was a little table with two chairs, a pack of smokes, a box of matches, and wine I ordered last night but never opened. Now seems like that time. It was a red wine, but far from dry. It had a bittersweet taste and honestly, looked very pretty in a wine glass. I popped the cork of the wine and poured in my glass. Then I lit up a cigarette struggling to jump start it. Once it lit, I took a puff of my smoke, a sip of my wine, and leaned back into the chair.

"What is your name?" I asked roughly with eyes closed and the bridge of nose pinched. I was very tired due to the long walk to get here.

"I am William T. Spears, I am in the Management Ward from Grim Reaper dispatch. I am here because you are in violation of Article 7, sub paragraph 6b." He said while drawing out …. Hedge trimmers. Not very intimidating but once you actually think about it, it is quite unnerving. How do I get out of this one? "If you come along quietly I can make this as easy as possible."

I brushed my hand through my hair, painfully frustrated. "What are you going to do big boy. Gut me like a pig? Cut my throat so ill bleed out?" I said through gritted teeth. My outburst surprised him.

"If that is the method that you would prefer." He said coldly before he lunged. I didn't even bother to move. He stabbed me in the stomach and we watched together as my blood poured out like rivers to my feet below. The pain was so intense. My head slunk to my chest. I could feel him pulling the blade from my abdomen and the crimson stream form into a geyser. He stood to fix his glasses and was walking away.

"If you have come to kill me, you have done a very poor job." He spun at the sound of my voice, eyes wide in shock. "Well then, I guess I will have to try harder!" He lunged again, but I merely looked at him boredly while taking another sip from my glass. This time he pierced my chest. I sighed before looking up to him

"Are you done yet?" I asked annoyed. William was in disbelief. "Don't you know you have to have a heart to stab it?"

"How are you still alive?" He questioned.

"Elementary my dear Watson. You see, the thing about killing someone, they have to be alive first. It's all textbook." I said lamely. "I tried just as you have to off myself, but alas, here I am, lonely me covered in blood with a bottle of wine." I looked up to him with a glare. "So. Are you done?" I stood from my chair, not bothering to hear his answer. I pulled his scythe from my chest and dropped it lazily to the floor. On the opposite wall, there lay a small bath behind a screen. I peeled off my bloody slip,stepped into the bath, and began running the water. The only way he would be able to see me would be if he deliberately walked around to peek.

"If you knew how he made you, I may be of some assistance to off you. You proclaimed at dinner that The Undertaker robbed you of your death." He said. His voice was as cold as winter, but also as warm as the sun. He might not know it, but he has a fatherly voice. It was pleasant and welcomed.

"I should have better explained." I sighed. "Would you pass me that small towel over there please?"

"How are you the way you are?" he said ignoring my favor.

"The Undertaker said that I should live. That he viewed my timeline and I was too good to die just yet; however, my body no longer had a heart. I would not be allowed to live. So, he gave me an ultimatum. I could carry on as a ghost, move on as a true dead person, or live on with half a life."

"Hm. And you chose to live." He thought a loud.

"Negative, Mr. Spears. I chose to die, but he manipulated me into trusting him, to just give his plan a single go. If it did not work, he would let me be in peace. He did not want to do this experiment with just anyone he said. That it had to be me. I figured why not, you understand. That I had no reason to not try it, I was already dead. What was the worst that could happen?"

"What did happen?" He asked.

"I walked into my body and dug myself from my grave that night with the assistance of the Undertaker. Now please understand, I do like the Undertaker, I feel underneath it all, he is a very, very good man, but after what happened… I am still upset." I peered down into my red water.

"Go on." He implied.

I chuckled, "You sound like a shrink sweat heart. Anyway, Once I was out of my grave he wanted to kill me, just as we agreed, but there was a flaw in his experiment. Somewhere down one of the lines, he made an error, and this caused me to be immortal. He truly felt remorse and opted for me to live with him until he could figure out what went wrong. I decided I would rather live on my own as I have before. I mean, you are currently seeing me in raw form, but it was all coincidence. I do not think I could actually live with another man unless I actually loved him."

"Did you love Toni Talamini?" I turned to face the screen wall. I could see his candle light shadow, he was just standing there. I thought hard for a moment before speaking, "No. He was everything in a man I loathed. I was in love with another man, but he wouldn't hear it. Toni was the richest man in our poor town. If he wanted it, he had it. If he wanted a woman and another man was in the way, well, they "mysteriously" died. After my lover's death over a year ago, he started to attempt to court me. First, he started by bringing flowers, buying me flashy jewelry, even attempting to bring me to his mansion here in this town. I turned him down. In a last-ditch effort, he decided to propose to me in the stables. I refused, and here we are today." This memory had me deep in thought for a moment. Silence filled the room. I could hear William foot steps departing, a little shuffling, and his feet approaching again.

"Another question, have you?" I sighed. Then I felt something plop on my head. I glanced up to see a small white fluffy towel. After the night that I had, this little cleaning rag had me smiling. It downright made me laugh.

"Thank you." I turned to face where he was, but he was gone. That moment of happiness was gone. I was all alone… again.


	6. Chapter 5: Heart Attack

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "Tis some visitor," I muttered. "Tapping at my chamber door-Only this, and nothing more." Edgar Allan Poe. His work is truly inspiring.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Tis some visitor." I smiled. "Oh no. I am turning into the Undertaker. I am talking to myself." I laughed.

I got up from my chair to answer the door. I was dressed in my black slacks and black shirt with my hair up high. On my nose rested my glasses and resting on my shoulders a stethoscope. Behind the door was the thief, Eugene, and in his arms lay a bundle. Poor dear, the sick was a babe!

"Please come in," I side stepped to let them in. "Lay her on my bed." It was as though the sound of my voice woke her and she began crying hysterically. If I would have had a heart, it would have broken. I hate seeing sick babies. Eugene could not console the baby. "Mind if I?" I extended my arms.

"Oh, Please, go on." He hurriedly handed Emily to me. Her face was as red as a beet. I walked to my rocking chair and began to hum to her. She finally settled and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

"When has she last eaten?" I questioned between hums.

"Just before we came here."

I felt her face. There was no fever.

"What was your doctors' diagnosis?" I whispered.

"He didn't even know. Most doctors here do not handle children, and the ones that too…. well…. I can't afford them."

"Did you get the chicken soup?" I asked.

"Yes, but I only gave her the broth. I was afraid she would choke on the noodles."

"That is fine. It is the salt that help with throat irritation and the warmth loosens mucus." I said. "hmmmm." I mumbled with a furrowed brow, staring at the child. She seems perfectly fine, a little bloated, but fine.

"Is her mother around?" I asked.

His head bowed, "No…Emilia died while giving birth. I have never handled a baby before. I am trying the best I can." He sobbed.

"I am not judging you on how you raise your daughter, more or less attempting to figure out what is wrong with her. Explain to me, how to you tend to her."

After talking for a moment, I sat back and finalized my thoughts. "I think she is going to be just fine." I smiled down to the baby.

"Wh-what do you think is wrong?" He looked to me with pleading eyes.

"You are giving her goats milk in replacement for her mothers natural breast milk. This causes so many issues. You feed her from cup. This causes air to become trapped and become very painful for her."

"Please I am trying. I don't know what to do!" he got down on his knees sobbing so hard. He looks like he has never even seen a baby before this one was born. He is a bum, trying so hard for his girl, and he has no clue what to do.

"Listen." My face scrunched in thought. "This may seem odd to you, but I think I know a way in which I can help you."

"Please. Anything" He grabbed my foot.

"First off, pull yourself together, your daughter will be fine." I said roughly.

"Yes ma'am." He scuffled off the floor and wiped his tears.

"Emily is malnourished and has colic. You need to do three things: First. Stop feeding her goats milk. There is a barmaid who works here. She just had one of her own. I will introduce you to her and she will allow your daughter to drink her breast milk. Breast milk contains nutrients and antibiotics your daughter needs. Also, talk to her about the proper way to raise a child. Second, I will give you a prescription for antibiotics, for any infection that she may have, and a small steroid. This will boost her strength. Do you still have money from the 50 pounds I've given you?" I questioned.

"Yes ma'am" He nodded.

"Use that to get her medicine. Thirdly, the owner of the bar needs a dishwasher. I've already told him about you this morning. He is waiting for you." I stood from the chair and gave baby Emily a smile. She was too precious. This man really did want to be the best he could for his daughter, he just had no one to push him in the right direction. I handed Emily over to Eugene.

Eugene held Emily tight and through his tears and gritted teeth, he choked out, "Th-Thank you. I-I'm forever in your debt."

"Darling you don't owe me a thing. You just needed a budge in the right direction." I gave a teary smile. This is what makes the job worth it. Seeing their happy faces. I was touched. "Come let us go meet Juniper, she will assist you with Emily."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"That's odd…. I wasn't expecting anyone else." I walked to the door and opened it to show "Mr. Sebastian. What can I do for you?" I asked mildly annoyed. I assume he noticed my patient in my room.

"Good morning doctor. I am in need of your assistance. It appears I may bout of cancer. I was hoping to speak to you this morning about this matter." And he smiled that smile, all I could think was… why… why today…. Can I have one day where I feel normal? And that? That is his excuse? That isn't even good for pretending. I facepalmed. "…. give me 10 minutes." I closed the door in his face.

"Eugene. I apologize, but it appears as though I will not be escorting you to Ms. Juniper." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"That is quite alright miss. I'll go have a look for her. A-And thank you again." He bowed. What is with the bowing.

"She has the long brown hair and green dress, possibly at the corner table of the lounge. Don't forget, be back here in two days for a checkup."

As Eugene left the room, I began to straighten up. When finished, I sat back at my corner table, lit a cigarette, and "You may come in now."

"Good morning Dr. Stone. How are you today?" He smiled.

"Fine until you came around." I glared. "What do you want?"

"I have come to apologize on my master's behalf. It appears as though we have another dead man walking."

I gasped. "Truly you are joking?" I breathed through my fingers. "B-but the Undertaker… He said I was the only one he did this to!"

"You said last night, that you were after a man named Toni Talamini. This proved your innocence, for the man being hunted is Alabaster Simmons. Also, we have reason to believe that the Undertaker did not create another. Please receive our deepest apologies as it is not you we are after." He stated with a bow.

"I told you I am out to kill a man, and this here, proved my innocence?" I laughed. "You Phantomhives are something else."

"The Phantomhives do not believe that you are a threat. As for Toni Talamini, well, we all have skeletons in our closet." He stated simply.

"Hmm" I mumbled looking away.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Dr. Stone?" He raised an inquisitive brow.

"What skeletons do you have in your closet?" My eyes pierced his. He chuckled at the question.

"I believe I do not have any. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler." He smiled, but it was too innocent. It was a façade. This made me laugh.

"I do not know what it is about you darling, but you make me worry." I said, looking at him in disbelief. This statement appeared to have taken him back.

"Whatever do you mean?" He questioned.

"The last person who said they had no skeletons in their closet cut out my heart." I chuckled why slightly nodding my head. "I am just going to assume that you have more skeletons in your closet than most, but you are no threat to me. Can you confirm this assumption Mr. Michealis?" I cocked my head to the side with a cocky smile plastered on my face. It was greeted by an equally cocky smile.

"Of course, doctor, I am no threat to you."

I do not know what came over me. There is something about him that makes me shake like leaves on windy day. His presence made me feel like an animal. Just as I was going to say something mildly inappropriate, Sebastian walked over to me, faces barely apart. I could feel his warm breath. It sent shivers down my spine. I looked into his eyes, when I realized he was staring at me with a furrowed brow.

"Are you feeling alright Dr. Stone?" His tone very much serious.

As far as I know I am completely fine besides the absent heart beat and burning between my legs. "umm…. Yes?" I raised a brow with a very confused look, backing my head away slightly.

"Hmm. This is very strange." He straitened.

"What is?" What is going on….

"How long have your eyes been able to do that?" He asked, his tone was as serious as death.

"Do what?" I said walking over to my bath, where there is a mirror hanging upon the wall.

My eyes. What is wrong with my eyes? "W-what?" I was at loss for words. They were blacker than the lowest pits of Hell. I started shaking. "The Undertaker." I began panicking. "The Undertaker!" I hurriedly grabbed my things. Storming around my room to find my things, I paid no mind to the man.

"Dr. Stone." He said calmly. I ignored him. I could not find my room key. I may look like a beast, but I still would like to keep what little possessions I had safe. I tried looking under the bed.

"Dr Stone." He said, but a bit louder. I ignored him. Let me try the cupboard. It wasn't until I felt his hands on my shoulder that I looked up to him. "Dr. Stone." He said firmly. His voice was a haze to me. What was happening to me? What was GOING to happen to me?

"What?!" I spun to look at him with tears running down my face.

"Your eyes are back to normal." He looked slightly irritated. I placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to mine. I searched his eyes reflection for my own. Alas his eyes were too dark to see. I ran back to the mirror and to my astonishment, they were blue.

"Wh-what?! They were- What in the bloody hell is going on here!" I hollered while pulling fists fulls of hair. "This death is going to be the death of me." I sighed falling to the floor.

"Are you alright Madam?" Asked Sebastian from across the room.

I sighed. "I guess." I started. I was getting aggravated. "I just wi-" Thump. Thump. That was odd. For a moment… I thought I had a heart beat.

"You wish what doctor?" He asked.

"I wish I-" Thump. Thump.

I can't breathe.

"I – "

Thump Thump.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Sebastian started to walk over. I started clutching my throat, gasping for air.

"Help!" I choked. Sebastian darted to my side.

"What's the matter?"

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Heart -Heart- Heart Attack!" I gasped, before eventually blacking out.


	7. Chapter 6: Apollo

A long time ago, it was prophesied The Four Horsemen in the verses of John of Patmos, at 6:1-8. This chapter tells of a scroll in God's right hand that is sealed with seven seals. When the first seal is broken, the White Horse summoned. After the Second seal is broken, The Red Horse is summoned. Followed by the third seal being broken, the Black horse. When the 4th seal is broken, the pale horse is summoned. Each horse represents a step closer to the apocalypse. The white horse is Pestilence. War is the Red. Black is Famine. Death is ashen and very pale.

Thinking back to my life, I've always loved horses. Horses are pure, they don't do much, they eat, they sleep, but they run as though they were free. I owned a pale horse. I called him Apollo because when I would talk to him, it would feel as though the rock was lifted off my shoulders. I told Apollo everything that I did, good or bad. Also, he was very fond of me. He would let no other ride him. Apollo was my friend, the only that I had aside from the pretentious village.

I can vividly recall my final minutes. I was tending to Apollo in the barn. I had just finished cleaning his coat and braiding his mane. I was just about to start shining his shoes (I pampered him), when I heard Toni drunkenly stumble into the barn with his son.

"Hic- Behold Anthony Hic- For this woman will be the one that I wed!" He stumbled closer. His blonde hair was matted with grease and his tux was disheveled. I was very uncomfortable. Drunk men make me feel very unsafe.

"Um, I don't- I don't know about that, but i-if you or your son are unwell I-I-I may be of service to you." I stumbled backwards. "But I suggest you come back in the morning, at normal hours."

"Oh, Yeah. My son is very sick hic-. And me too! Hic- "He stumbled closer dragging his scared son with him. "I am sick of being lonely. Hic- "

"I don't know how you, Mr. Talamini could be lonely." I quivered "With all due respect you have a different woman every night."

"Ughhh, I know. Such cheap women" He closed me in between himself and Apollo. "I don't want cheap women. I want you." The alcohol on his breath made me gag.

"Mr. Talamini. I believe you need to leave." I stood firm. I was scared out of my wits, and my gesture to his departure made him enraged.

"I am not leaving here!" He barked. "Not until you say you love me." His face inches from mine. "Tell me you love me, and I will drop to one knee and make you the happiest woman on earth."

My fearful eyes stared into his drunken ones. I was at a loss for words. "N-no." I breathed. "You need to leave." I whispered. Apollo neighed and moved to the side and passed from between them. Toni grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, slamming me into Apollo. He started laughing and rubbing his temple. "Ah, girl, why? What is it about me? Is it because I am not the Lumberjack? Tobias? I see you with him a lot. You would rather a common worker over me?" I slapped him, and he pinned me onto the horse, my hands above my head.

"Tobias is my brother you no good dirty pig!" I spat. I felt like an animal trapped.

"Oh, that's how it is!" He laughed. "You are a brother fucker!"

"Daddy, can we please go? I don't want to be here." He cried.

"Shut up boy!" He hollered. "Sit back and watch me and mommy give you a sister." He growled lustfully. I raised my knee to his twig and berries, grabbed Apollos lead, and ran once he doubled over. In my attempt to mount Apollo, Toni grabbed me and slammed me down to the cold hard ground.

"Why don't you love me!" He slapped me. "Why wont you give yourself to me!" He slapped me again. "If you would have just said yes, we wouldn't be going through this right now." He slapped me again. Apollo reared up on his hind legs, neighing like crazy. I began to choke on the blood that ran from my nose. "If I can't have you, then no one can!" He reached from his pocket and pulled a knife. I remember begging him please don't, but that did not stop him. I died, but I remember his son crying and running away. Half way through removing my heart, Toni had to stop to grab his son. His son was going to die too because he was a witness. I knew it. My last vision was my blood spatter on Apollo.

"I hate that memory." I thought as I opened my eyes. I was greeted by darkness. I reached my hand upwards and pushed open the coffin. I was in the Undertakers shop. I could hear multiple voices coming from the lobby. They all stood out. I could hear Ciel, Sebastian, and The Undertaker. They were talking about me.

"You mean to tell us that her horse was Death?" said Ciel in disbelief.

"Yes. Death favored her. She was Deaths rider. Now that she is dead, she can ride him into the Apocalypse." Said the Undertaker. I crawled out of the coffin to look into a mirror. My eyes were black again.

"Azurah said that she wanted to die. That you tried to kill her after the fact and you couldn't." said Ciel. He sounded very displeased. I stood against the wall to listen.

"Ah yes. I did attempt to kill her after, and she would not die."

"Well, who brought her back? You or Death?" Ciel asked confused.

"I did, but I used Death as a vessel of sorts."

"You put Death inside her body?" Ciel said shocked.

"Depends on what you mean. Her horse was Death. I provided the ritual. She is now Death." The Undertaker laughed. "The heart attack from earlier was just her body remembering how she died. I expect many more of these until her final transformation."

"What do you mean final transformation?" Questioned Ciel.

"I assume that she will turn into divine, trumping all reapers." Said the Undertaker nonchalantly.

"Have you no decorum? She wanted to die, and you just laugh." Sebastian said disgusted. I began to leave the room.

"I wish she were dead. My tinkering got the best of me and I played with Death too much." said the Undertaker coldly. "I am glad you are feeling better doctor. It isn't nice to eavesdrop." Little did anyone know, I was already walking out the back door.

I was angry. I was hurt. Nothing could console the fire inside. When I walked out the back the door all I wanted to do was run, and I did. I ran down the street to the outskirts of town. Why stop there? I just kept running. I ran into the woodland. I jumped streams and hiked hills until a thought struck my mind. I was not winded. The streams I jumped were rivers. The hill I climbed was a mountain. I felt amazing, like I was Queen of the world. So, I decided to have fun. I jumped through the trees, rolled under logs, and slid through the mud. I ran so fast, I dare no mortal could keep up. My vision narrowed as I noticed that my running would come to an end. Before me lay a cliff, but my only thought was "Bring it on". I did not stop running. Instead I had fun with it. I did a back flip before hurling myself off the cliff. The strangest thing happened. Instead of falling, I flew. Beneath me was Apollo.


	8. Chapter 7: Bath Time (Undertaker)

It has been three days since I jumped off that cliff. Three days I have been reliving my death. I am tired. I am worn. I can not muster the strength to get out of the bath nor wash myself. The water has run cold sometime ago. The cold is welcomed. My screams boil my blood. I have not eaten though I do not feel hungry. Often has the Eugene come to check on me. I just told him I was feeling unwell and shielded my eyes, so he couldn't see.

I stared at the water dripping from the faucet making tiny ripples in the water. I finally gathered the strength to sit up, but my head feels so heavy upon my shoulders, it hung. I feel the water moving around me. I hear something dip into the water and then a rag on my back. I groaned. It was so relaxing. I did not even care who was on the other end. I could have cried in bliss.

"Your water has run cold" said the Undertaker. I was so weak I couldn't speak. I heard him walk around the tub, pull the drain plug, and start filling the tub with warm water. I did not move. I simply stared at the black orbs reflecting in the water. How long was he in my room? Why after three days show yourself? If I am death, who are the other 3 horsemen? The questions I wish I could ask.

I felt him once more begin to wash my back. The warm water gave me chills. He leaned me back into his legs and began to wash my front. I raised my eyes to look up to him and his eyes met mine. He looked serious, and even a little sad. "I never wanted this for you."

At these words, lazy tears fell, and I looked away from him as I gave a labored breath. I hated him so much, but I cared for him. I've felt betrayed since day one.

He sat me up again and walked to my wardrobe picking out my night gown and a towel. He lifted me and cleaned me, oddly enough like he would a body from the morgue. Once he was finished he picked me up and carried me to bed. I looked over to him and he began to undress, and redress into his night clothes. I didn't think Reapers slept. Never thought they had the time. I chuckled inwardly at my joke. Then I saw him begin to walk towards my bed and turn out the lights. I felt him crawl into the bed and pull me close.

"W-What a-a" I choked. I couldn't speak anymore. It hurt my hoarse throat.

"I am making sure you are alright." He whispered in my ear. "Go to sleep love."

….

When I awoke in the morning, we were both in the same position. I lazily rolled out from under him, directly onto the floor, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Ugh." I groaned. I was still very weak.

"That wasn't very smart now was it." The Undertaker peered over the side of the bed. I chuckled a hoarse chuckle. He got out of bed and pulled me off the ground. I stood limply in his arms, our bodies pushed together.

"Coffee." I gurgled. The Undertaker carried me to my rocker and sat me down. He began to get dressed again and was going down stairs to fetch the coffee. I reached for my pack of cigarettes on the table and lit one up. I could feel the pain beginning to start. The imaginary heartbeat. The feeling of suffocation. It wasn't bad yet, but it will be in an hour or two. The Undertaker returned moments later with two cups of coffee. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me. He was going to make sure I had the strength to hold the cup without getting second degree burns. This made me smile. It reminded me of the first time we had coffee together, the day I died.

"It can never be just coffee can't it." I laughed.

The Undertaker smiled, "Where is the fun in that?"

I laughed harder. "Careful now. Don't spill it." He reached for my cup I was about to lose.

"Don't you have to be at the morgue?" I croaked.

"I will be leaving shortly. I will be having Sebastian come tend to you while I work." He said boredly. I don't think he wanted that.

"How long will I be like this?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." He gave a sympathetic smile. "I will answer all the questions you want when you are better. I do not want to overwhelm you."

"Can I ask one more?" I asked weakly.

"What is it?" he asked while sipping his coffee.

"How did I look naked?" I asked with a mischievous smirk. "That was highly undignified." I teased. I was referring to the dinner party, when he put a dagger in my garter. To my surprise, my smirk was met with his. He leaned forward into my rocker, his lip grazing mine. The warmth of his breath aroused me.

"The only thing that seems to be undignified is why you are not in my coffin yet." He breathed. I was taken back. I figured he was only toying with me since he met me. Lust began to consume me, but thankfully I was to weak and confused to act on it. I did not want to make any rash decisions. He settled with giving me a kiss on my cheek. My cheeks turned velvet and he chuckled.

The Undertaker reached for his hat and placed it on top of his head. "Good morning Dr. Stone." And he left.


End file.
